The Fire
by Domi-Senpai
Summary: The fire department had received a frantic call about a horrid house fire and it's up to them, the firefighters, to help. Just as they were about to hose the house fire down, the chief in command ran in to find a victim, clinging onto life thanks to the help of a young girl. Who is the poor victim and why is the chief of the department so enthralled by her? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you like this story. I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Normal POV**

WEE_ WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO_

The sound and timber of a firetruck, rushing to a distress call they had received about a two story home on fire.

The firefighters quickly arrive at the scene of the house fire, quickly analyzing it. The fire had completely gotten over half the top half of the home while the first floor was completely covered in flames and heavy smoke. As they set up everything to soon prepare to hose the flames down, a young blunette with brown eyes and a white cat came running up to them. He noticed that she had a bit of dirt on her face but other than that, she was fine.

"You're gonna have to step back little girl. We'll get this fire under control." A deep voice said. He watched as his team hooked up the hose to a nearby fire hydrant. She shook her head no stubbornly, her grip on her cat tightened.

"You have to save her! She's still inside!" Her frantic voice said as she tugged on the males sleeve. His eyes widened in alarm.

"You mean there's someone in there?!" With a single nod from the young girl, he grabbed a mask, shouting that he'll be back in a few minutes before putting it on and crashing into the house. He instantly felt the heat as he entered to burning home and he squinted his eyes to adjust to the brightness of it all.

He walked around the house, his steps careful and graceful with no hesitation. He dodged furniture and some debris that started falling down from the ceiling. "HELLO!... IS ANYONE HERE?" He shouted out, focusing his senses to hear for any replies. He got none and kept searching, still calling out. He knew he had to hurry because soon, everything was going to collapse.

His heart started pounding in his ears and worry filled him as he continued his search for the trapped victim. Never in his 7 years working as a firefighter had he ever let a person fall fatal to a fire and he'll be damned if anything happened today. But soon, his prayers had been answered as he heard a very faint and exhausted cry for help.

"h-help-p..." The feminine voice said. He picked up his pace and adrenalin pumped through him as he made his way to what looked to be the kitchen. The entire ceiling had collapsed and the flames were growing hotter and higher faster.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted, panic filling him. He was running out of time fast and he needed to get this person out as soon as possible. He heard a small groan and a coughing fit soon followed. He searched for it, removing debris, tiles, and wood from his path. His efforts were soon rewarded as he found a female covered in dirt, dust, grime, and even a few cuts under all the rubble. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were barely opened.

He took off his mask and put it on her, taking her injured body in his arms and rushing out the house as quickly as he could. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just take deep, calm breaths, okay?" He shouted out as he made his way out the fireball of a home. Not even a minute later did the home collapse down and firefighters, paramedics and the young girl came rushing to them.

The paramedics took the girl in his arms and put her on a gurney, keeping the oxygen mask on her and quickly attending to her injuries. The rest of the crew cheered for him before finally putting out the fire and the little for looked at him with teary eyes before dropping her cat and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much" she said, her voice cracked as her body shook, not being able to contain her heavy sobs. The male looked down at her gently and smiled, showing off his toothy, perfect grin and took off his gloves before messing her hair up affectionately. "Don't worry about it , it's my pleasure to help you."

She pulled away and smiled at him, showing an bright smile with a small fang over bite like he had before rushing back to the ambulance as she heard them about to leave, but not before grabbing her angry cat and asking him for his name.

"Dragneel! The names Natsu Dragneel." With an energetic nod, she hopped on board the ambulance and made her way to the hospital. The successful firefighter sighed, looking back at the now fire free but burnt down house and called for everyone back on board, congratulating them on their work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

3 weeks have passed since the massive and destructive fire and there have been no fires since then. All has been quiet and calm at the station; all the firefighters were lounging around bored, waiting for some action. Now don't get them wrong, it's not like they enjoyed the idea of having people possibly get injured or die, but it kept the blood pumping and fueled them to keep saving lives and it put their energy and strength to good use. A raven-haired shirtless male was in a heated game of table tennis against a strawberry blond haired male. A long black haired male with piercings was relaxing on a recliner and seeing tv with a a blond haired male, a black haired male, and a white haired male. A very built blond was in a corner, hearing music with his customized headphones and not too far from him were two guys playing poker, one had navy hair and the other had green hair.

Upstairs, there was a pink - salmon, haired male leaning on his chair, propping his feet on his desk. He couldn't help but think about that beautiful blonde maiden he saved. I hope she found a place to stay with her sister. I wonder if she's okay. She might still be in the hospital considering she was suffering from burns and possibly has an injured leg or something. His thoughts were solemnly occupied by that one female and he didn't even know her name.

Back downstairs, everyone's attention was caught by a shy, young, familiar female with long blue hair. She was holding two baskets and shuffled nervously in her spot. Then again, who wouldn't be intimidated when you're surrounded by a bunch of buff firefighters, "U-um, is Natsu-san here?" she asked curiously. The shirtless male was the one to talk to her and answer her question. "You mean flame brain. Yeah, he's in his office, I'll get someone to take you to him. Oi! Romeo, come and take this girl to ash-for-brains will ya!" A young boy, no younger than 14 years old came running up to the young girl and smiled.

He stuck a hand out, "Sup, my name is Romeo. I'll take you to Natsu-nii's office." She took his hand and blushed lightly, "my name is Wendy, nice to meet you Romeo-san." They both made their way upstairs and Romeo knocked on the door that had the words 'commander' pasted onto with a red trimming around the lettering. A deep voice resonated from inside, giving them permission to enter the room. Romeo gave Wendy a light pat on the shoulder, "you're all good to go." Just as he was about to walk away, Wendy grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged on it lightly.

"I almost forgot to give this to everyone! They're homemade macaroons that my sister and I made together for you guys." She handed him one of the baskets and gave him a smile, showing her small fang in the process and missing the light blush that surfaced young Romeo's face as he took it. Wendy took a deep breath and opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind her.

Looking up, she saw the same face from 3 weeks ago that saved her sister from the tragic house fire, making her eyes water as she smiled widely at him. Natsu looked up and flashed her a toothy grin as he stood up from behind his desk and ruffled her hair again. The action caused Wendy to cry and hug him tightly, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the firefighter. His eyes widened slightly as he heard her mumble strings of gratitude while she dampened his shirt with her tears of happiness. After a minute or two, she pulled away and gave him another warm grin, holding out the basket towards him.

"They're macaroons. My sister and I made them together as a thank you for saving her. Well, she gave me her special recipe and I made it at a friend's house" Wendy said. Natsu's ears perked at the sound of food and her sister. He happily took the basket and placed it on his desk, offering her a seat across him as he sat down.

"Thank you for it, I appreciate it a lot. Now then, how is your sister? Is she safe? Still in the hospital?" Natsu asked with concern. The happy and grateful smile that graced Wendy's face changed to a more calm, mellow look as she nodded her head. She could still remember how the first night in the hospital had been for the both of them

The paramedics hopped out of the ambulance as fast as they could and carefully, but quickly, took the dirty, injured blonde and bursted through the doors, shouting commands and orders as nurses and doctors scramble around, trying to help the wounded female. They quickly bring her into a room and seal it off as doctors tried to stabilize her. Wendy was forced to wait in the waiting room by a familiar friend of her sisters, a gorgeous red head named Erza Scarlet. Erza was nice enough to stay and keep poor Wendy company throughout the entire wait, buying her snacks and gifts to keep her occupied before they were finally given the go to go inside and see her. Erza and Wendy briskly walked towards her room, Erza grabbed her sister-like friend's report, overviewing the damage while Wendy grabbed her sisters hand carefully.

Erza sighed and put the report down, walking over to her injured friend and looking at her. Her head was wrapped up from the cuts she had received and her left upper arm was wrapped up from a deep gash she got. Looking down, she knew that she had broken 3 ribs and almost punctured her lungs. Her right leg was broken and was being elevated. She sighed and held back tears at the sight. "Jeez Lucy, thank god you made it through. We would've gone crazy without you here" the red head mumbled, giving a shaky smile as she stood behind Wendy.

The doctors came in once again and moved Lucy into a better room on a higher floor, getting a small bed for Wendy to sleep in. Erza and another good friend of theirs who also works at the hospital, Mirajane, took the job as Lucy's nurses, making sure to tend to her every need.

Wendy gave a shaky smile to Natsu. "She's getting better but she is still in the hospital. Everyone in the hospital have been very nice and it helps that she has friends there." Natsu sighed quietly in relief and leaned back in his seat. The room was quiet for a few seconds before Natsu jumped up and slammed his hands on his desk with a large grin.

"Lets go visit her Wendy!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and started going down the stairs, pulling the confused blunette. "Oi Laxus! You're in charge while I'm out! I'll be back later, just call me if anything happens!" he called out as he and Wendy made their way to the hospital, leaving a dumbfounded crew behind.

* * *

**Guys, I would like to apologize deeply for the problem. I hope everything is okay now.**


End file.
